Time Interval
by Anonymous.Crystal
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Meeting

*** I made this after I heard Daughter & Servant of Evil velvet mix. I wanted to make a oneshot, I wanted to know what it **feels** like. But then it got kinda long... O_O Anyway, the background is the Story of Evil, other than that the plot is (kinda) mine. It's short, so... Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting

"_**Death isn't enough. She needs to suffer forever, until the sun stops giving it's shine."**_

Walking with heavy steps, Kagamine Rin entered an unfamiliar room, though she'd be more familiar with that room in a few days, or weeks. It's the 6th time in her life, moving houses from one city, or country, to another. It wasn't bad, the hard part was always the ending, where she had to say good bye to someone close, or someone who she's about to be close to.

Rin put the last box in her room and sighed. She kept reminding herself not to collect so many things, because she knew it'd be trouble for her to pack and unpack everything. Rin couldn't help herself, every city she visited always amazed her in different ways. Nothing looked interesting in the city she was in, a small town named Ivels. Just another town and she just moved in to another apartment just like any other.

As the daughter of an archeologist, Rin's parents had to move around from one place to another, they were rarely home. Rin was used to it, and she kept saying the same things to her parents. She didn't mind being left behind while her parents work in the digging site. She felt fine, even though sometimes surrounded by so many new people, new surroundings, could make her feel not welcome.

'I should start unpacking these boxes now…' Rin said and opened one of the 5 boxes in her new room. There was a conference and Rin's parents had to attend that day. At night they'd go to the digging site. Busy as always.

'Maybe after I unpack all these boxes, I should go and take a walk around town?' Rin thought and start unpacking her collection from the previous city she was in.

Rin put the last item from her box, a mirror on her desk. It took her nearly 2 hours to unpack everything. She stretched her arms and looked at the clock. It was 11 AM; a stroll around town would be perfect.

She took her bright yellow coat and locked the door to her apartment. The weather was freezing and Rin thought maybe a coat wasn't enough for her. A scarf and gloves would be nice, but the condition wasn't _**that**_ bad.

* * *

There were snow piling up in the streets and the trees, it must've snowed earlier. Rin was right, it's just another town. Buildings, and normal houses. In an intersection, Rin had to choose where to go, and she tried to remember the way back to her own apartment. To the right was a school building, Rin could see. While to the left were more houses, where should see go? Using her instincts, Rin chose to go to the left. Houses were in both sides of the road, so far nothing was interesting.

A few meters later, Rin could see less and less houses. Something caught her eye, a building that stood out, a building that didn't belong in that era. Rin walked towards that extremely old and fragile-looking building. It looked like it could come down any minute. A grey building with uncountable cracks here and there, it's twice the width of a normal house there. In front of it was a gate that could be taken down easily by 14 year olds like her. Surrounding the dark building were trees and more piles of snow, no houses were built next to the building.

Rin stood in front of the gate, so many large gaps were in the gate. Through those gaps she peered inside. The front door was there, chained with rusty steel.

Curious, Rin climbed up the gate, worrying the gate would come crushing down because of her weight. She jumped down, and the gate was fine. A little crooked than before, but no one would notice a little bent.

Rin walked towards the front door and held the chains that locked the only thing standing between her and the answer to her curiosity.

'Should I just go back?' She thought. That building didn't look like it belonged to anyone. Would anyone mind if she breaks the chains? The lock on the chains could only be taken off by some tools, tools belonged to blacksmiths or repairman.

Since the front door was out of option, Rin looked at the back of the building. The wall was bare, there was not even a window or a door. She walked all around and found something strange. The land she stepped on didn't feel right. Rin knocked on the ground with her foot, twice then three times, it felt and sounded hollow there.

Rin tried jumping on that land, and the fourth time she jumped, Rin didn't land on the ground, instead, thanks to her weight, she made a hole on the ground. Releasing a small scream that couldn't be heard by anyone, gravity pulled her down to darkness.

She'd never been that lost before. The only source of light was from the sun above her, and since the hole she created wasn't big, and in that cloudy day, only 5% of the light came through the hole. That couldn't help her find her way around. Rin began to feel a little regret, to come to that building wasn't such a good idea. She rubbed the wall around her. No, they weren't rocks, so she couldn't climb her way out of there. She couldn't jump out there, since she fell around 5 meters deep. The walls were metal, rusted metal, as expected from an old building.

'What should I do now?' Rin thought and thought, maybe she should walk around, again, following her instincts. Would that help her find her way out?

'I'll go straight from here.' Rin said and tried not to bump anything along the way.

A few seconds of walking later, her head hit a wall. It must be a dead end. Tapping it with her fingers a few times, Rin could tell it was a wooden door. She had nowhere else to go; could that wooden door help her leave the maze?

Using her body, she took down the door, leaving small pieces of wood lying here and there. She didn't know she could do that, or maybe the door really was fragile. Rin began to worry whether that fragile building would come down and crush her, she destroyed a door after all.

'No, I'm overreacting.' Rin thought and looked around the room she was in.

An empty room, with only one fire lighting half of the room in the fireplace. That was strange. An old building, had a fire that lights up brightly? Rin turned her attention, fully to the fireplace and took a few steps closer to it. She began to feel a chill, colder than the chill from the snowy weather outside. Something wasn't right about that room. She wanted to leave and return to her 'normal' life somehow. At the same time she wanted to know more about the building, she was interested on it.

She looked near the fireplace, was something that could be added to her collection. An hourglass, with… most probably, ordinary sand. Her fingers reached out for the hourglass and looked at it. Again, something odd about that room. That room had an hourglass, which didn't move. The sand should fall from the top to the bottom, why won't it fall? Rin stared at the three-legged hourglass. She kept that eccentric hourglass in her coat's pocket and again looked around the room.

That room only had one door, the one Rin destroyed a few moments ago. The exit from the labyrinth wasn't from that room.

It was dead silent there, Rin could hear her heart pounding and her own breathing. A bit nervous since complete silence and a bit of darkness made her nervous, who wouldn't be? Rin could always shout out for help, she was confident her voice could reach to someone's ears, Rin just wanted to know if she could escape by herself. Screaming and shouting would be her last option.

Rin looked at one edge of the room, a bit far from the fireplace. She couldn't see what was on the edge of the room; everything was vague in the darkness. Even with the fire she still couldn't determine what that thing was. Rin realized something glowed faintly around the edge of the room. A faint ruby light, and close to that ruby light was a sapphire light. Leaning closer to it, Rin then found out those were chains and without a doubt, chained to those two lights was a human. Gasped to see a human inside that puzzling room, she took a step back. She knew that building wasn't like any other. Another question in her head, was that human dead, or alive?

Leaning closer than before, Rin could tell he was a boy, probably the same age as she was, and from the look of his pale face, he didn't look so well. With a small fright in Rin's heart, she forced her fingers to check his pulse and breathing. His body was cold even so, he was alive. Breathing, and his heart was beating just fine.

'He's alive…' Rin didn't know which one was odder. To find a living boy in a deserted rusty place, or to find a dead boy in an unused old building. It's strange to find someone alive down there, while Rin didn't like being there one second. If she found dead bodies down there, it'd give her nightmares, but at least that made _**sense**_. That boy was alive, and that didn't make sense.

'Now that I think about it, nothing in this building makes sense.' Rin thought and began to wonder what she should do. She **should** free that boy from his chains, but **would** she do it? Rin could break down that door, but she wasn't sure if she could break those two chains that chained the boy's arms and legs.

Rin held the scarlet chains, if that boy ever wakes up, there are so many things she wanted to ask him. Without realizing it herself, Rin held the boy's cold chained hands, hoping in her heart the chains would break. Rin held the chains tightly in her arms, just a few moments ago only one question was in her head, she couldn't count how many questions were in her head.

The crimson chains' faintly lose its glow. As Rin wondered why, she heard a crack from both the chains. Within milliseconds the crack widens and widens, soon the chains completely lost its glow and began to rust. Everything happened so fast, Rin let go of her grip to the chains she held. Before her eyes the once red chains broke into millions of fragments, a sound, like broken glass attracted Rin's ears, and that sound came from the once blue chains, broken to pieces of rusty metal as well. The room that was once black turned to white, not as bright as the outside, but brighter than it was before. Without a doubt, Rin already decided that was her most bizarre day she'd ever lived.

Rin's eyes detected movements, slowly the blonde-haired boy's eyes opened. She waited for a reaction, what'd the boy say? What should she do?

"Are you okay?" With a soft trembled voice Rin asked. She didn't know whether she should talk to him or not. People say, 'don't talk to strangers.' That boy was beyond strange.

Rin could see a spark of shock, the boy felt twice the shock Rin felt. He gathered himself together, trying to tell whether he was in one of those dreams, or reality. The second he realized it wasn't a dream, he wrapped his arms around Rin, holding her tightly.

"Milady!" He shouted out, more than satisfied to have freedom. Let it be a dream, what matters was what he felt that time, it's the most realistic dream he ever had.

Rin in the other hand was speechless, she had no idea how to react, though she did see, a face filled with relief when he laid eyes on her. For some reason, Rin let the stranger wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't keep quiet, there were questions in her head, needed to be answered.

"Who… are you?" That question made him released his arms wrapping Rin. He looked closer, and a few seconds later his expression changed. He realized the girl in front of her wasn't the one he was waiting for.

"Forgive me I…" While the boy was lost in words, Rin was lost in her own mind. Waiting for the right time to ask the questions to him. He seemed nice judging by the way he talked. Why was she nervous? Rin thought, and since she didn't know the answer to that question, she asked the first question that linked up to the other questions lurking around in her head.

"Who are you?" It was probably hard for him to explain everything to Rin, and she could tell he'd tell quite a long story, unless that boy knew how to summarize well.

"My name is Len." He thought it wasn't a bad question, the easiest way to answer that question was to tell her his name, and telling her that was the easiest thing to do. Other than that, everything else was too complicated for him to tell.

"And yours is…?" Rin was too focused on the boy's figure and face, how they looked quite similar to each other. She didn't forget to answer that question, Rin was just 2 seconds late to answer it.

"Rin… My name is Rin." Len's jaw dropped as soon as he heard that, at the same moment Rin wondered what she'd done wrong that made him looked so surprised.

"Um…" He cleared his throat, and stared her the same way Rin stared him. How they looked somewhat similar. "It's a pleasure meeting you… here." Len looked around, according to his memory, nothing had changed.

'No, that's impossible… Something changed, time passed… If not, how could I meet _**her**_, here? I'm more than confident… this isn't a dream.' Len thought to himself and readied himself for another question from that mysterious girl, who looked alike to someone dear to him.

"What… are you doing here? I saw you asleep earlier, but…" Rin began to wonder if that was a dream or not. Meeting someone as… eccentric as Len, should be considered as a dream should it? No ordinary people would come across something like that.

"I'm… I _**was**_ trapped, but then… The chains that tied me broke. I'm not sure how that happened, I'm happy enough to be free." Len looked at the place where there should be a door, all he could see was pieces of wood here and there. Somebody broke in? Could that someone Rin?

"How long have you been here?" From the clothes he was wearing, he looked like a peasant from fairy tales. Rin didn't know if it's normal for people in Ivels to trap people in an abandoned building. Then a thought occurred to her. A terrifying thought, could he be a convict or some sort? If she was blamed for releasing a dangerous criminal, that'd be a nightmare. Though, he looked, and probably was nice.

"Honestly, I don't know myself." Len looked down at his hands, he could still feel the chains tying his arms and legs. He was tied for such a long time, he could still feel it.

"I've been sleeping for… who knows how long. Until the chains broke. I thought I was dead, but when I thought about it, it's just a dream… Where I could see or hear nothing, and no matter how hard I try, I couldn't wake up. Until now." Len didn't know how it happened, but he was forever grateful that he was off the chains, and to finally speak the words out from his mouth, and able to see someone, not just plain darkness covering his eyes.

"May I ask, why are you here in this place?" Fantasy. Rin commented in her head. Was it even possible? To sleep for years… maybe hundreds or thousands of years… Rin was too busy, to separate fantasy and real life, she forgot what the question was.

"Do you at least know… What happened that made my chains broke?" Again, he looked at his arms, then his legs. Something happened, and that was the reason he could be 'human' again, and not just a wandering soul in dream land.

"I… held the chains, and suddenly… it broke." Rin waited. It was the only thing she could think of. Just wait, and then she'd judge whether it's reality of fantasy. In the other hand, Len's eyes widened in surprise. Maybe, her hands that held the chains were what made them broke?

"I'm not entirely certain, however I think that… you broke my chains, and that is the reason why, now I could wake up!" His voice sounded more to happiness, with a mixture of anxiousness. He stood up, and although he was unbalanced for a second, he was able to stand up properly.

"Thank you very much! I'm forever grateful for what you did!" Len kneel down right in front of Rin. Kneeling wasn't enough, he thought. If it wasn't for her, he'd still be sleeping, for another century, or longer than that. Len then remembered what he used to say, the main priority in his life.

"To repay you… If there is… anything that I could do, please name it. I will, it is a vow, that I would do anything for you." Being someone's servant was the main reason he was in that place. He didn't regret his actions, and Len didn't mind being Rin's servant for the rest of his life. She saved his life, and the least he could do to her was his loyalty.

"But I…" Rin didn't know how to respond to that. She couldn't just make someone she'd just met, and order him around.

"Please… Let me be your servant. Think of it as a favor from me. If I do not, repay you then… This guilt inside would destroy me…" Rin was still hesitant, she tried avoiding eye contact with him, since looking at his eyes made her guilty as well. Kneeling right in front of her,

"If you become my servant… Will you tell me everything that had happen to you?" Rin didn't quite understand anything about him, aside from the fact that his name was Len.

"Of course! Anything milady wants!" A habit he usually say, a habit he needed to throw away, Len thought. He had a new mistress, and the way to treat her must be different. Unless she wanted to be called that, then Len would automatically agree.

"Should I call you that from now on?" Rin didn't look comfortable, being called that, so she shook her head. Was it a good decision? A **right** decision? To take him as a servant?

'As long as… I don't order him to do anything, it'd be fine.' Rin thought, and gave her first order to Len.

"I'll… call you Len. And you have to call me Rin. I'm not a princess." Len stood up from he was kneeling and offered his hand.

"Your next order… Is for me to find the exit, correct?" Len's smile gave made Rin's heart skipped a beat, probably because it was a side she hadn't seen, and within minutes, she'd learn more about him. Slowly, Rin took his hand and stood up.

"Do you know… How to leave this building?" Her hand still with his, wondering when he'd let go. She wasn't holding his, Len was holding hers.

"I do. No need to worry, and please trust me. Let me lead the way. I'll make sure you will not trip, hit a dead end, or anything that would make you feel uneasy." A bit of doubt was on his face, had anything changed in the building? In that room, nothing had changed.

Once they went out from the 'hole' where the door was once there, Len knew something had changed. Where were the torches that usually lit up? Were they the only ones there? There should be at least one person, besides them, in that building.

'How many years have passed, since that day…?' He asked himself, and looked back at where Rin was walking. The clothes she wore was different, it's uncommon for women to wear pants, including peasants. In Rin's side, she wore them because she couldn't stand wearing a skirt in cold winter.

'More than… hundreds of years?' It depends, how humans developed, Len thought. The faster they leave, the faster his question, and Rin's question is to be answered.

The two of them could see a faint ray of sun light not so far from them. To find the exit, Len could only rely on his memories. There should be a plug, a lever, somewhere around there. Putting his hands on the wall, his hand felt most of the walls there were covered with rust. His thought aside, a few moments later Len found the lever he was searching for. Lucky for him, the lever wasn't stuck, or broken, with a small force in his hand, Len turned the lever clockwise which opened a hidden door on the wall that opened inches by inches.

A few turns later, the door completely opened, uncovering stairs that'd lead them to the surface. Again, leading the way, they went up the stairs in silence. Another door was above them, however that problem was easily taken care of by Len. He pushed the door with one hand, a little worried whether he pushed it too hard and would fall on them. His worry was for nothing and with a great sigh of relief, Len climbed up to the surface and pulled Rin up.

They were at the back of the building, not far from where Rin's hole. Len looked up at the clouded sky, what were those? A fort? A castle? So many large buildings in his two eyes. It's certain to him, that he'd fallen asleep for such a long time. So long, there were sturdy buildings everywhere.

'Compared to the castle, they are nothing… Compared to the houses the villagers have that time… It couldn't be pictured in my head, where the ruler of this kingdom lives.' Len thought. In the meantime, Rin stared at him in a moment. Len was looking at the houses around the neighborhood. Hadn't he seen houses before? Rin was new in Ivels, but she wasn't as shocked as him when she saw it. Rin decided to interfere Len's thoughts, she couldn't hold her curiosity much longer.

"Let's talk… in my apartment. Aren't you cold with those clothes?" She reminded him of how cold the weather was. His amazement of what had changed made him forget he was freezing. Before he responded, he needed to know what Rin was talking about.

"What is… an apartment?" Once he said that, Rin was sure Len wasn't a local there. Even though he knew where the exit to the building was, maybe he spent his life in that place? That was the only theory Rin could think of.

"It's a place where I live. This time, let me lead the way." Rin said, it'd be a long chat with him.


	2. A Day Out

*** A little info, this fic's title is Time Interval. There are lots of definitions of time interval, but the definition of Time Interval for this fic is 'a seemingly endless time interval (waiting)' You'll understand once the end is near~ ***

* * *

Chapter 2: A Day Out

The elevator went up, higher and higher. Len couldn't believe the two of them were flying, inside a metal box. Out the window of the elevator, he could see nearly everything. So much had happen, and he'd missed all of them. When they were near to the top floor, Len had a guess, which he then asked to Rin.

"Does this building, apartment… Entirely belongs to you, Rin?" It's taller than anything he'd ever seen, though he'd seen wider buildings. Flashbacks came one by one as Len looked at her, where the light is better, unlike the dark building they were in.

"No, no… me and my parents live in one room, 401. Everyone lives here, in their own rooms." Rin was glad her parents weren't there to see her with Len. It'd be hard to explain why she brought him there. In fact, they were lucky enough to pass the security guard at the front desk of the apartment. Would they even allow someone, dressed with rags? Rin doubted that.

"You live in one room?" Len repeated. Rin knew it was hard to explain everything to him, and started to look for other words to replace what she said.

"Oh, please don't take it that way, Rin. I am… not pointing that you live in a horrible place, the thought that three people living inside one room is hard for me to imagine. Honestly, everything I saw so far, I never thought they'd ever exist." Did she take it as an insult? Len wondered.

"You'll understand when you see." The elevator let out a ring and Rin stepped outside the elevator's door. Len followed right behind her and looked how high up they were in. There were no resemblance; nothing was the same but the room he was in. So many tall buildings at sight, was that really the kingdom he once lived in?

"Here, this is where I live." Rin grabbed the keys from her pocket and unlock the door. She let Len inside, and the first thought that came in to mind was, it was bigger than he thought it was.

"I think I have a change of clothes for you… You feel cold wearing those thin clothes right?" It'd be rude to go and ask questions right away, so Rin thought it'd be better for him to have a change of clothes first.

"And you can warm yourself in the bath. It isn't big, but I think it's enough. Should I prepare the bath?" Rin wondered which box was it in. There were so many boxes. There were labels inside, but even labels couldn't help her determine which box had the right one.

"Thank you for your concern. I really appreciate that you'd do this for me. I will prepare the bath myself. If you could only point out where the bath is?" It was supposed to be him, as the servant. Instead, it was her serving him. That wasn't what he wanted. It's only natural that he couldn't do what Rin does, because Len wasn't familiar with the 'new world'. He kept in mind that he had to question everything so he'd serve Rin better.

"Over there. I'll knock on the door once I've found the clothes." Rin pointed at the plain door, right next to her room. The boxes were scattered around the room, Len tried to walk through the pile of boxes in the carpeted room and went inside the bath.

While Len prepared the bath, Rin tried to remember where it was. She knew her clothes were all… quite girly, and Rin knew Len won't be comfortable knowing that he was wearing girl's clothes. He'd give that fake smile to her, saying that he's okay; Len seemed to be that type of person. Her father's clothes were too big, around twice as Len's size. The only clothes Rin had in mind was a costume.

When there was a school play, in Rin's previous school, Rin played the role as the servant. That costume would fit perfectly on Len. Even if it's a costume, it'd still fit him perfectly. Rin went through the boxes. She remembered as a farewell present, her friends let her keep that costume. Rin could still picture that golden costume in her head.

A few moments of searching later, Rin gave a sigh of relief as she held the golden coat, complete with clean white shirt, and auburn long pants. Rin knocked on the bathroom door and put the clothes on the table, beside the bathroom.

"Is there something I could help you with?" Len asked, the bath wasn't ready yet, it'd take a while to fill the bath with water.

"I've found the clothes." Rin gave her the neatly folded clothes to his arms. Len observed Rin's clothes for a while, wondering how they were so different. He was fine with the clothes Rin gave her; he considered those clothes as 'normal' unlike Rin's.

"Do you mind wearing this? I know it's quite… different. It's just that, I don't have any other clothes other than this." She had to keep in mind to get Len new clothes, somehow. When everything about Len, and that building is clear to her.

"I'd be more than happy to wear this." Len said and gave her a reassuring smile. Rin's phone rang and when she took it out from her coat's pocket, she saw it was from her Mom.

"Excuse me a moment…" Rin took the call while Len stayed exactly where he was.

"Hello, Mom." Rin closed the door to her room and answered the phone.

"Hi dear, have you finished unpacking everything?" At first Rin wanted to tell her mother about what just happened, then she thought it wasn't such a good idea, to make both her parents worried in the middle of their work. It'd be better to just keep quiet, for now.

"I've unpacked mine; do you want me to do the same, for yours?" Rin played with her hair, a habit she couldn't get rid of. Sometimes she doesn't realize that she's twirling her hair.

"There's no need, you probably want to take a tour around town right?" I just did, Rin said in her head. And you can't believe what I've found there. Rin went tout from her room, and saw Len was no longer in the living room. He was probably inside the bathroom, Rin thought.

"I… don't feel like going out today, I don't mind doing it. Um, when are you two going back here?" Len hadn't told her everything, but Rin guessed Len had nowhere else to stay. After all, Len did mention about him wanting to be her servant, as a servant he should be beside her, somewhere close, isn't that right?

"In around a week, we're sorry we couldn't be beside you in your first day of school." Rin doesn't like it when her Mother or Father does that. If they feel guilty, it makes Rin feel guilty as well, for some reason.

"Don't worry; I can take care of myself. I'll make lots of friends in my new school, no need to worry." Rin could hear another person talking to her Mother, and that made her think, that her chat with her Mother is over.

"Sorry, dear… It's time for me to go. I'll call you again tonight, okay?" Rin replied with a simple 'okay' back and put her phone in her pocket. Rin looked at the clock and thought it wasn't a bad time for lunch. She didn't know how long Len had been in that building, but he just might be hungry.

She hung her coat and went to the kitchen. Thanks to 'living alone' she could cook quite well. At first she's a girl who could do nothing, but bit by bit Rin learned to take care of herself well and cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner without anyone's help. She boiled the water, to prepare tea for two. Rin didn't feel extremely hungry; she just wanted to make sure Len would eat.

Five seconds after the water boiled, Rin opened the refrigerator and found nothing there. Of course, they just moved in last night, Rin was lucky enough there's tea and sugar. She prepared the tea and waited until Len finished his bath.

Len came out with the 'costume' Rin gave her, and it suited him perfectly, it wasn't too big and it wasn't too small for him. Rin even had a feeling that the clothes suited him more than itsuited her.

He sat on the chair facing Rin, he knew he had to explain everything to her.

"In a young age, she has to be queen of the country. Because of that, she couldn't rule the kingdom very well, and so Ivels was not at its highest peak." Trying his hardest not to use negative words or adjectives. That was how Len viewed his lovely sister she loved very much after all.

"The villagers were not satisfied, on how she leads the kingdom, and decided to capture the queen, and execute her. But I took her place. We were twins, no one could tell I was disguising myself as her." That made sense to Rin's ears. That 'crime' sounded like something he'd do.

"Execution wasn't enough; they decided to trap me there, for eternity." A new form of torture, Rin thought. She couldn't imagine herself, being alone for such a long time in the dark, forever. Both of them were uncomfortable with the topic, and Rin's hands were sweating. She cleared her throat, and asked a question.

"You didn't rule the kingdom? Only your sister?" It's usually the man who leads a kingdom, Rin thought.

"I was only a servant, she was the queen." A long silence later, Rin looked at the clock. She wasn't brave enough, to look at him in the eyes.

"Ah, I think I should go buy ingredients for tonight's dinner." It might be a little early, but she didn't care. As long as she could escape from that long awkward silence, it's fine by her.

"Please let me help you, so that I could know more about this century, about Ivels, milady!" It was a habit for him to say 'milady' at the end of every sentence. "My apologies, what I mean to say was, Rin." Len quickly corrected himself the second he realized his 'habit' turned one.

"Let's go together, then." Rin was a bit concerned, about Len's clothes. It'd attract people's eyes, that Len was dressed in servant's clothes. Well, there was nothing she could do about it. What Rin did was, to add a new item in her shopping list, Len's clothes.

* * *

As expected, everyone who passed them all looked at Len with confusion in their eyes. While Len looked around, so much had changed. Buildings were taller, people seemed wealthier, everything modern. He said goodbye to the trees, shrubs, and rocks and accepted a road filled with vehicles here and there. No carriages, the castle wasn't there, everything is completely different. A bakery shop, a music store, pastry shop at their left. A pet shop, a stationery store, and a small café at their right.

"Are we at the heart of the town, Rin? It looks very… festive here." Something just seemed different about the town. Rin wasn't a native from Ivels, but she could tell something was special about that day.

"I don't know, I just moved in to this town." A few steps later, they found a banner saying 'Ivel's Independence day December 11th'

"So it's their Independence Day yesterday…" Some of the decorations from yesterday's celebration were still there. "I didn't know Ivels have an independence day." They probably made it when he was 'sleeping' Len thought.

"There it is" Rin finally found a place where she could buy clothes, the only thing Rin worried the most was whether the money she had is enough to buy them.

'Maybe one set of clothes is enough for now.' It'd be hard to explain to her parents; once they've come back home. How could she spend so much money in just 3 days? Lying would be the last thing she'd do to her parents.

"Choose any set of clothes you'd like," It'd make her sound greedy if Rin say 'buy the cheap ones'. Even without her directly saying it, Len understood he had to pick the cheapest set of clothes he could find.

Len looked around the store, and so did Rin. A clerk greeted her, her name tag reads 'Lily'.

"Can I help you miss?" She asked with a usual clerk's smile.

"No, it's okay. I'm just here to accompany a friend of mine." Rin said and looked outside the store's window. Even that store had decorations of their independence day.

"Is that boy a friend of yours?" She asked and pointed at Len.

"Yes…" Rin was a bit embarrassed to have such a weird 'friend'. To wear such 'attractive' clothes made Rin regret giving him the clothes in the first place.

"So you two are foreigners?" Rin nodded. Len wasn't a foreigner since he had been there for an extremely long time, but Rin was too lazy to explain everything to her.

"Did you attend yesterday's festival? It's exciting as usual; I love this small town's festivals and the history as well."

"Can you tell me a bit about Ivel's independence day?" The clerk didn't seem busy, what's wrong with continuing the conversation?

"There's not much to tell… I only know that December 11th is the day of execution for the Queen hundreds of years ago." The 'hundreds of years ago' caught Rin's ears.

"Why did the people execute the Queen?" That word reminded Rin so much about Len's story.

"I think it's because she was a terrible Queen. She destroyed a single country just because the man he loves was in love with someone in that country. She takes money from villagers, it's no wonder everyone hates her. After all she was too young to be Queen."

"How old was she?" Rin's instincts were telling her that the 'Queen' was Len's sister.

"If I'm not mistaken she's fourteen years old." All she needed was to ask Len whether that story was true or not. The Queen sounds extremely cruel, a part of Rin thought she deserves to be like that. A part of her thought the Queen needs another chance. Was death really the only option to teach the Queen a lesson?

"Rin?" Len asked. He had a set of clothes just as Rin asked him to. "I've tried them on already, it fits."

"Okay, let's go to the counter." The two went to the counter and Rin prepared the money.

"Should I wear them now, Rin?" Len knew Rin was embarrassed to see him with those odd clothes he was wearing, even though he thought it was 'normal'.

"Yes, I think you should." Rin gave the bag of clothes. Before Len left, Rin couldn't help but ask.

"Len, how old was your sister when she ruled Ivels?"

"Fourteen, why do you ask?" Coincidence was impossible.

"Did she also destroy a country and take money from villagers?" Len didn't expect for Rin to know that. Then he realized what she and the clerk were talking about.

"She did." Len answered shortly. "Please don't view her as a terrible person. She is… was a sweet girl and it wasn't her fault that she ruled the kingdom the wrong way. She was too young to lead such a large kingdom." Rin was impressed. As soon as she heard that, she no longer thinks that the Queen was 'evil'.

"I think you're a really kind brother and she's lucky to have someone like you." Rin changed the topic; she didn't want Len to think she hates her sister.

"Thank you for understanding." Len said and left to change his clothes.

* * *

Note:

Akuno-P / Mothy said he was inspired by Marie Antoinette for Daughter of Evil. So, for whoever is wondering which century Len comes from, he's from the 1700s. That's when Marie Antoinette lives =D


End file.
